Port Doom
Overview Originally known as "Fort Doom" by the not-very-creative pirates who originally settled the place, sailors started calling it a port as it grew in size and, eventually, the name change stuck and the leaders gave up on trying to enforce the original title. With centralized access to much of the western coast of the land, Port Doom is a popular trading hub and one of the only settlements of significant size in the western island cluster, and certainly larger than anything in its northern neighbor, the Laniden Archipelago. Popularly viewed as a haven for pirates and thieves (true), Port Doom still manages to maintain something resembling decent public order thanks to the collected efforts of the crews that work under the Lord Admiral of the city (who is, generally, the pirate with the biggest fleet). Petty crimes are broadly tolerated, including minor theft and people getting injured or even killed in bar brawls, but serious trouble is stamped out hard and most residents are able to get by. As one might expect from a free-wheeling town, entertainments like alcohol, drugs, nighttime (or, really, anytime) company, and gambling are in plentiful supply. Notable Locations The Admiral's Mast The Admiral's Mast is the closest thing Port Doom has to a palace, although no noble would stoop so low as giving it that name. Located at the highest and most well-defended point of the city, it offers a commanding view of the surrounding area and, importantly, the ability to see every ship coming into port. An Arm and a Keg One of the most popular taverns in Port Doom, and a common meeting place for scallywags, captains looking for crew members, and adventuring types. The tavern itself is largely open-air, with a circular common room filled with tables. Some paths on the floor are painted green; these are for the barmaids and staff to use when delivering food and drink, and patrons are expected to keep them clear. The place is consistently crowded during the evenings. Reliable Pete's Emporium The owner of Reliable Pete's is neither reliable nor named Pete, but this doesn't seem to bother any of the patrons. On the outside, the shop sells a variety of wares collected from all over the continent (although not-Pete's actual ownership of them is dubious at best). However, it's also a front for the secretive Privateer's League, a collection of mostly Chaotic Good pirates who aren't too bothered about stealing and raiding, but are otherwise a largely decent lot. Notable Groups The Crimson Fleet The Crimson Fleet is the collective name for the pirate captains who work under Lord Admiral Gail Keelhauled. While they rarely sail as an actual fleet, their blood-red sails clearly identify them and set them apart from others. Contrary to expectations, most of the Crimson Fleet engages mainly in trade rather than piracy. By preventing too many other ships from crossing their waters, they can get a slice of any cargo being shipped up or down the western coast, which brings in plenty of riches. Sneakboys The Sneakboys are the Lord Admiral's private investigative force, investigating claims of fraud and broken deals, then dispensing punishment as needed (usually by stabbing the culprits). Port Doom's authorities don't interfere with people very much as long as they take responsibility for themselves; put another way, if you gamble away all your cash, that's your problem. However, anyone who commits outright fraud, such as by refusing to pay what they've bet, can expect a visit from the Sneakboys in short order to ascertain the truth of the matter. Most of them are extremely well-trained in stealth and truth-detecting techniques, making them a largely reliable force and a pillar of order in the city. Long Drawn Sliver's Fleet The pirate captain nicknamed Long Drawn Sliver (for his thin, enchanted rapier) is the main competitor for the seat of Lord Admiral. His fleet is significantly smaller than the Admiral's, but he aggressively looks for opportunities to exploit openings, weaken her stranglehold on Port Doom, and put a new man in charge. LDS himself is a Lawful Evil human. Freemates Freemates are people with the strength and wealth to work independently, rather than as part of a crew. This term usually refers to characters with three or more hit dice and levels in player classes. Freemates occasionally join crews for specific objectives, hunt wild and dangerous beasts in the area, and otherwise live the high life without being bound to others. They're the subject of some admiration from regular sailors, and also the targets of the more daring thieves and scallywags. Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Places